


The Game's Afoot

by Flying_Monkees



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Some Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-22
Updated: 2008-12-22
Packaged: 2020-04-11 13:47:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19110919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flying_Monkees/pseuds/Flying_Monkees
Summary: Sylar sees Peter and Mohinder being close





	The Game's Afoot

Title: The Game's Afoot  
Author:  
Characters: Mylar  
Rating: PG-13  
Warnings: Some swearing  
Word Count:  355  
Disclaimer: Heroes does not belong to me no matter how much I wish it did.  
Summary: Sylar sees Peter and Mohinder being close  
Table/Prompt:  Written for [](http://mission-insane.livejournal.com/profile)[**mission_insane**](http://mission-insane.livejournal.com/) 's AU/What if... and [](http://piping-hot.livejournal.com/profile)[**piping_hot**](http://piping-hot.livejournal.com/) 's Sketchy Mylar Challenge Mixed Signals  
A/N:  The last drabble my beta challenged me to write for [](http://piping-hot.livejournal.com/profile)[**piping_hot**](http://piping-hot.livejournal.com/) 's table.  Just one more fic to go!  I hope everyone likes this one.  Beta'd by the wonderful [](http://flwrpwr-vampyre.livejournal.com/profile)[**flwrpwr_vampyre**](http://flwrpwr-vampyre.livejournal.com/)  


 

Sylar trudged up the steps towards Mohinder’s apartment.It had been a very long day and he was glad to get home.This thing between him and Mohinder was still very new and both men still weren’t sure on how to act around one another.But on days like today it was nice to come home to someone that cared about him.Home.That was a new and interesting concept to Sylar and he found that he actually liked it.

 

Near the top of the stairs he froze.Peter Petrelli was coming out of Mohinder’s apartment, slipping his jacket on, and Mohinder was standing in the doorway, bare-chested with his shirt in his hands.Sylar silently slipped into the shadows at the end of the hallway so neither man would see him. _What the fuck…?_ He saw red as Mohinder leaned forward and gave Peter a kiss on the cheek.Sylar’s hands curled into fists and he nearly lashed out at both men, barely keeping his anger in check.

 

He watched as Peter walked past him, oblivious as usual, and left the building.Storming over to Mohinder’s door he slammed it open and startled the other man as he was slipping his shirt on.

 

“Sylar, what-?” Mohinder jerked as he pulled his shirt down and stared wide-eyed at Sylar.

 

“I saw you two!I saw Petrelli leaving and you kissing him!” Sylar snarled.

 

“Peter?I don’t…oh.You saw that?”

 

Sylar narrowed his eyes at Mohinder.“Of course I saw.How long have you been screwing around with Petrelli?I thought-” he stopped, hating himself for sounding needy.

 

“It’s not what you think.There’s nothing going on between me and Peter,” Mohinder tried to soothe the angry man.Sylar glared at Mohinder and grabbed him by the arm, dragging him towards the bedroom.

 

Mohinder was careful to hide his smirk.This was an unexpected side effect of having Peter over to plan for Sylar’s surprise birthday party.Peter hadn’t meant to spill his tea on Mohinder’s shirt but he was now very glad that Peter had.Sylar was a tiger in bed when he was pissed.

 


End file.
